SCHATZ
by kina arisugawa
Summary: Ini adalah kisah tentang Kuroko Tetsuya (seorang anak bajak laut) yang bertemu dengan Akashi Seijūrō (Kapten kapal menawan) ditengah birunya samudra. ABO!Universe
1. BAB 1

_Find three treasures_

 _One to make you rich_

 _Two to keep you in glory_

 _Three_ _to use up with_

 _._

 _Then,_ _half your heart_

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Schatz © Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious (adapted from Johanna Lindsey's novel). All the characters appearing in this story are Fujimaki Tadatoshi (where some places and incidents are the products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Ia sudah diberi tahu untuk bersembunyi dan tidak keluar. Memang itu jugalah hal pertama yang dipikirkan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya, setelah mendengar suara yang menariknya ke atas dek dan melihat apa yang menyebabkan dikeluarkannya perintah tersebut. Meskipun bukan sang Kapten yang memberinya perintah, namun pria dengan pangkat tertinggi di awak kapal ini merasa yakin sekali bisa mengalahkan kapal-kapal dihadapannya itu. Bahkan, pria itu menertawai seraya melayangkan tinjunya ke arah penyerang, yang sekarang jelas terlihat meskipun dengan mata telanjang.

Antusiasme sang Kapten—berani sumpah, Tetsuya mengatakan kegembiraannya?—jelas sekali mampu membuat pikirannya lebih tenang. Sampai wakil sang Kapten menariknya menjauh dan mengatakan padanya untuk sembunyi.

Tidak seperti Kagetora Aida; sang Kapten, wakil kaptennya (seperti biasa) tidak terlihat bersemangat menghadapi konfrontasi yang baru saja terjadi. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya sikap pria itu tidak lembut saat mendorongnya menaiki tangga.

Tergesa ia berkata, "Gunakan salah satu peti makanan kosong di gudang sebagai tempat bersembunyi. Jika beruntung, para perompak itu tidak akan membuka lebih dari satu peti di sana." Tetsuya menjeda langkahnya, mencari-cari sosok dibalik punggung wakil kapten, "Tenanglah, aku juga sudah memperingatkan pelayanmu itu untuk bersembunyi, jadi pergi sekarang!" sebelum kembali beranjak, kedua bahu Tetsuya dicengkeram erat. "Dan ingatlah, tidak peduli apa pun yang kau dengar, jangan tinggalkan tempat persembunyianmu sampai seseorang yang suaranya kau kenali datang menghampirimu, paham?!"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Dalam otaknya masih terus menilai sikap dari kepanikan yang dirasakan wakil kapten, sikap kasarnya yang justru mengejutkan. Bahunya mungkin akan memar di tempat si wakil kapten tadi mencengkeramnya. Itu adalah perubahan yang sangat drastis dari perlakuan sopan yang diterimanya dari seorang Ogiwara Shigehiro saat perjalanannya dimulai. Bahkan, bisa dikatakan bahwa Ogiwara selalu bersikap melindunginya, atau seperti itulah kelihatannya meskipun tidak sepenuhnya tepat. Perbedaan usia sepuluh tahun darinya, yang Tetsuya anggap sebagai perlakuan seorang kakak melindungi adik kecilnya. Namun pada sikap Ogiwara yang berbeda; terlebih pada nada suaranya yang lembut, dan perhatian-perhatiannya yang berlebih selama tiga minggu terakhir sejak mereka meninggalkan Jepang, membuatnya mendapatkan kesan bahwa Ogiwara Shigehiro menyukainya lebih dari seharusnya.

Saat ini, Ogiwara tengah mencoba melindungi dengan caranya; meskipun dengan kecemasan yang segera menular kepada Tetsuya. Namun itu berdampak dengan menjadikan dirinya untuk segera bergerak cepat menuju ke bagian lambung kapal. Mudah sekali menemukan peti makanan seperti yang dikatakan Ogiwara, dan nyaris semuanya dalam keadaan kosong; mengingat beberapa hari lagi, mereka akan segera tiba di pelabuhan St. George di Grenada, tempat terakhir ayahnya diketahui berada, dan Tetsuya bisa memulai pencariannya di sana.

Levi Ackerman, bukanlah pria yang dikenalnya dengan sangat baik, meskipun semua kenangan yang dimilikinya tentang sang ayah cukup berkesan— _dan suaranya_ ; satu dari sekian milik ayahnya yang ia nilai menenangkan. Beliau adalah seorang kapten dari kapal dagang miliknya sendiri, dengan rute perdagangan yang menguntungkan di sepanjang India Barat. Ayahnya selalu mengirimkan uang dan hadiah-hadiah yang mahal, meskipun jarang diberikan secara langsung dari tangan ayahnya sendiri kepada Tetsuya; saat ia pada akhirnya tinggal di Jepang.

Sesungguhnya, Levi pernah berusaha memindahkan keluarganya sedekat mungkin dengan tempatnya bekerja, Tapi Eren (pria bertipe Omega yang sama dengan anaknya) ibu Tetsuya, bahkan tidak bersedia mempertimbangkan. Inggris telah menjadi tempat ia dan anaknya menghabiskan waktu; setelah berlama mengukir kenangan di Jerman.

Faktanya adalah, ibunya itu memang memiliki darah bangsawan juga; sama seperti ayahnya. Dan dari situlah Tetsuya menyimpulkan bagaimana pada akhirnya mereka bisa menikah, meskipun dengan sifat keduanya yang sangat kontardiktif.

Pada awal musim dingin; saat Levi memutuskan untuk kembali berlayar, saat itulah ibunya mulai jatuh sakit. Dari waktu ke waktu Eren memberikan grafik kesehatan yang menyedihkan. Tetsuya sendiri pun menderita saat melihat ibunya perlahan tapi pasti seperti menyongsong mautnya sendiri. Mencoba menghibur diri, setiap sore Tetsuya akan pergi ke taman untuk memetik bunga dan menaruhnya di kamar Eren untuk membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Membacakan beberapa novel koleksinya, bahkan memaksa pengurus rumah mereka; Kagami Taiga, untuk memasakkan makanan kesukaan ibunya.

Awalnya, Tetsuya berpikir usahanya akan membuahkan hasil, ketika melihat ibunya sudah mulai mau makan lagi dan— _oh_ ini yang sangat dinantikan; senyumnya yang teduh.

Namun seperti segenggam pasir yang dicelup ke dalam laut, semudah itu pula harapannya pupus. Tetsuya merasakan keruntuhan dalam dunianya saat menemukan Eren meninggal di tengah malam.

' _Meninggal karena menahan rindu_ '

Begitulah kesimpulan Tetsuya, karena meskipun kondisi fisik ibunya sudah membaik, namun siapa yang menahu bahwa batinnya kian bergejolak. Dan kepergian mendadak sang ibu sungguh membuat Tetsuya merasa sendiri dan kosong.

Setelah seminggu berlalu, Tetsuya kemudian dibawa ke Jepang. Melanjutkan hidup yang berada di bawah perlindungan seorang wali. Pengacara Eren; Hanamiya Makoto, sesuai yang telah disebutkan pada saat pembacaan surat wasiat. Dalam kedukaannya yang teramat besar saat itu, ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan, tapi ketika nama wali tersebut disebutkan, Tetsuya sangat terkejut.

Pria yang menjadi walinya adalah seorang bajingan dan semua orang tahu itu. Dan itu terbukti saat pesta kebun di musim semi pertamanya di Jepang. Pria itu meremas bokong Tetsuya seraya mencuri satu ciuman di lehernya, meski pada saat itu usia Tetsuya masih lima belas tahun.

Seorang wali, apalagi pria itu, sama sekali tidak bisa; atau **tidak layak** untuk menjadi pengasuhnya, terlebih Tetsuya masih memiliki satu orangtua yang masih hidup. Ia hanya harus menemukannya, dan bertekad melakukannya. Pada awalnya, ia harus menakhlukkan beberapa ketakutannya terlebih dahulu. Misalnya, masalah berlayar melintasi hampir setengah dunia, meninggalkan semua hal yang selama ini menjadi bagian hidupnya. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia merasa tidak ada pilihan. Setidaknya Kagami setuju ikut berkelana bersamanya.

Perjalanan mereka pun dimulai. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menanyakan alasannya berpergian dengan hanya ditemani pelayan (yang Tetsuya anggap sebagai kawan). Lagipula, ia berada di bawah perlindungan Kapten Aida, paling tidak selama berlayar, dengan bermodal kebongohan kecil ' _Ayahku akan menunggu di pelabuhan_ ' situasi dapat terkendali untuk memperbolehkan mereka menumpang.

Sekarang, memikirkan ayahnya dan usaha pencariannya membuat ketakutannya sedikit berkurang untuk sementara waktu. Kakinya sudah sangat lelah karena bergelung dalam peti, seperti bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Tetsuya sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan saat memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam peti tersebut, karena ia bertubuh mungil dengan tinggi rata-rata (untuk ukuran seoranglelaki Asia) dengan figur yang terbilang langsing.

Guncangan ia rasa. Dan Tetsuya setengah terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa masih ada kapal yang dipergunakan untuk membajak pada zaman seperti ini. Perompak seharusnya sudah punah. Ia tadinya berpikir mereka sudah dihabisi sejak berabad lalu—entah itu dengan pengadilan manusia atau hukum alam.

Jika saja Tetsuya tidak yakin perjalanan ini aman, ia tidak akan pergi mengarungi samudra menuju belahan dunia yang lain dan tetap menunggu dengan manis kepulangan sang ayah. Dan sekarang, ia jelas melihat bendera perompak dengan matanya sendiri.

Ketakutan membuat perutnya terasa diremas, apalagi di usianya yang sebentar lagi mencapai angka dua puluh tahun, ia sudah merasakan gejala-gejala _in heat_ -nya. Menambah rasa tidak nyamannya dalam tubuh.

Dalam kegelapan dan rasa bergolak dalam tubuhnya, Tetsuya menduga-duga, ' _apakah kapal yang ia tumpangi beserta para awak kapalnya memenangi pertempuran? Jika ya, bukankah seharusnya Ogiwara datang untuk memberitahunya?_ '

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ledakan mengguncang seluruh kapal, lalu terdengar sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras. Bau asap mesiu yang keluar dari meriam masuk melalui celah-celah peti, begitu juga dengan suara teriakan serak, bahkan juga jeritan. Itu semua jelas menandakan bahwa pertempuran masih berlanjut.

Lalu beberapa lama kemudian, suasana kembali sunyi mencekam. Seiring waktu berlalu ketakutannya pun bertambah. Dalam hati Tetsuya masih berharap Ogiwara akan segera menghampirinya. Namun ia kembali dengan pemikiran negatif, ' _Kenapa Ogiwara-kun tidak ke sini? Apakah ia terluka?_ '

Kecemasan itu yang pada akhirnya sedikit menumbuhkan keberaniannya untuk memilih pada pilihan ekstrimnya; ke luar dari persembunyian dan pastikan sendiri.

' _Namun, bagaimana jika ternyata para perompak itu yang menang? Apa yang biasanya mereka lakukan dengan kapal yang berhasil ditaklukan? Menenggelamkannya? Menjualnya ke pasar gelap dan membagi-bagikan hasilnya? Lalu bagaimana nasib para penumpang dan awak kapal yang dibajak? Apakah mereka semua akan dibunuh atau_ —' Tetsuya sudah bersiap dengan suaranya sebagai bentuk syukur ketika cahaya masuk ke peti tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Kapten.. aku menemukan _jackpot~_ "

.

—' _Oh tidak..'_

.

.

.

 **つづく** **(?)**

* * *

 **[Tangerang, 22/05/2018]**

 **a/n :** maksa bikin **ABO Universe,** _but i hope minna-tachi like it. :)_

 _(Special to my lovely imouto, 'sankyu for de cover #blowkissu ;*)_

 **.**

Kin


	2. BAB 2

**Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Schatz** **© Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious (adapted from Johanna Lindsey's novel). All the characters appearing in this story are Fujimaki Tadatoshi (where some places and incidents are the products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

 _Perompak_!

Tetsuya mendapatkan bukti tak terbatahkan bahwa perompak belumlah punah ketika salah satu dari mereka menjambak rambutnya untuk menariknya keluar dari peti tempatnya bersembunyi, menyeretnya keluar diiringi suara tawa dan teriakan penuh kemenangan. Lalu, ia dilemparkan ke dek dan jatuh tepat di bawah kaki perompak paling jelek di antara mereka semua, kapten mereka.

Pada saat itu, ia merasa takut, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padanya.

Namun, Tetsuya yakin sekali, apa pun itu pastilah mengerikan. Satu-satunya pikiran yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah segera melompat ke tengah lautan lepas.

Pria yang menunduk untuk melihatnya memiliki lingkar mata hitam permanen dengan kepala _plontos_ yang ia tutupi dengan topi bersudut tiga berhias bulu yang menggantung koyak, sepertinya patah di beberapa bagian. Seolah belum cukup aneh, pria itu juga mengenakan mantel satin berwarna hijau _army_ dan dasi rimpel yang sepertinya berasal dari abad sebelumnya. Pakaian dengan kondisi semacam itu, mungkin juga berusia sama tuanya dengan tuannya.

Sebelum Tetsuya bisa bangkit dan merealisasikan keinginannya; **kabur** , pria itu berkata, "Aku Kapten Keith Shadis, siap melayanimu, Nona." Pria itu tertawa sambil sesekali mencuri satu sentuhan ringan pada dagu Tetsuya— _yang_ _sayangnya_ _gagal didapatkan_.

"Kau bisa menghilangkan ketakutanmu," tambah pria itu sambil tidak menyerah untuk menyentuhkan kulitnya yang kasar pada kulit yang lebih mulus. "Kau terlalu berharga untuk dilukai, nona manis."

Dengan gusar, Tetsuya mencoba memundurkan tubuhnya, "Berharga bagaimana? Dan lagi"—tangan sang kapten kembali ditepis tanpa gentar, "jangan panggil aku nona, aku lelaki tulen."

Si kapten kembali tertawa, saking gelinya ia bahkan memegangi perutnya yang terasa keram. "Seorang Omega yang cukup tangguh ternyata, HAHAHA—" menarik kerah bajunya, Tetsuya dihadapkan langsung pada ketakutan yang sesungguhnya dari pria beraroma _alcohol_ itu. "kau sangat menarik untuk kujadikan sandera, bocah."

Tetsuya mulai menduga, mereka akan meminta uang tebusan untuk kebebasannya bersama Kagami dari keluarganya. Tapi, sang kapten tidak pernah menanyakan apakah ia memiliki keluarga atau tidak, karena sepertinya pria itu hanya menyimpulkan ia masih memilikinya.

Jika sudah begitu, berarti ia harus mengatakan kepada _pria-tua-jelek_ itu kepada siapa ia harus dihubungi untuk dimintai uang tebusan.

Namun bagaimana Tetsuya harus memberitahunya, jika dirinya sendiri saja tidak mengetahui dengan pasti di mana keberadaan perompak bernama Ackerman Levi saat ini.

— _mungkin, hanya Tuhan dan lautan yang mengetahuinya._

.

.

Pada hari keenam Tetsuya disandera, ada dua buah kapal yang tiba mengunjungi. Ruang utama seketika dipenuhi dengan wajah-wajah asing kru kapal, dan situasi tersebut menambah kesan tidak nyaman pada pondok di pulau terpencil yang sudah sepekan mereka singgahi.

Para awak baru itu datang dengan aura yang tidak ramah— _berbahaya lebih tepatnya_. Beberapa bahkan menatapnya dengan dingin, dan ada satu-dua orang kapten yang sudah memberikan sinyal ketertarikan padanya hingga menatapnya sangat lama, dengan seksama, membuatnya tidak ragu bahwa mereka berniat menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

Salah satu kapten berambut _blonde_ itu menghampirinya dengan dikawal seorang pria yang lebih tinggi dari si kapten. Tetsuya menduga, pria _tan_ yang berjalan hampir selalu di belakang pria pirang itu pastilah belum pernah mengenal benda bernama sisir; melihat, hanya ada beberapa jalur kutu yang di bentuk pada rambutnya.

Tetsuya mendengar orang-orang memanggil pria bertato itu dengan nama Nash Gold Jr.

Meskipun kebanyakan dari mereka; para perompak, menggunakan nama-nama samaran atau berpura-pura menjadi orang berkebangsaan lain, tapi ia yakin Nash adalah pengecualian. Pria itu sepertinya bukan tipikal yang bertele-tele, dan memiliki kebanggaan berlebih untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. _Khas_ sekali orang berdarah Amerika.

Harus diakui, Nash; dengan rambut pirang, postur tubuh ideal yang dimilikinya memberikan aura tersendiri yang cukup untuk memikat beberapa Omega sekaligus dalam satu waktu, namun.. mata dengan kilatan kejam yang terpancar itu agaknya merusak kesan tampannya— _menurut penilaian Tetsuya_.

Ada aura jahat yang keluar dari pria itu, dan Tetsuya bukanlah satu-satunya yang menyadarinya. Pria lain yang dilaluinya menyingkir secara teratur, membukakan jalannya menuju pemuda manis berdiri. Mata _emerald_ Nash yang dingin mematut _azure_ Tetsuya sampai ia nyaris terkena asma dadakan akibat menahan _pheromone_ yang begitu kental menguar dari tubuh sang kapten kapal _Jabberwock_.

Ketahuilah, Tetsuya meninggalkan Jepang tanpa sedikit pun pengetahuan tentang hasrat kaum Alpha. Ibunya tidak pernah menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah bertemu _mate_ dan menikah nanti. Eren mungkin berniat akan mulai memberinya pembelajaran tersebut, setelah anaknya itu sudah dirasa cukup umur dan matang sebagai seorang Omega dewasa.

Memiliki pengalaman diasuh oleh seorang wali 'mesum', beberapa teman seperjalanan di kapal yang ia tumpangi, agaknya memberikan sedikit wawasan pada Tetsuya mengenai beberapa jenis pria daripada perompak ini.

Mereka sama sekali tidak memperhalus bahasa mereka, ketika ia berada di sekitar, dan para perompak itu senang sekali mengumbar petualangan seksual yang mereka alami. Jadi, ia pun tidak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti untuk sekedar memahami apa motif si iblis pirang Nash Gold Jr. ketika pria itu mulai mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya seraya berkata, "Aku akan membelimu, berapapun. Setelah itu.." mata itu menelisik dari ujung kaki hingga kembali pada mata birunya. "terserah padaku apa yang akan kulakukan terhadapmu."

Ia berharap mendadak dungu, tidak mengerti apa yang tersirat dalam pernyataan itu, tapi kenyataannya ia **sangat** mengerti.

Apakah Kapten Keith Shadis peduli darimana uang penebusannya berasal? Apakah ia berani menjanjikan sejumlah uang yang lebih besar dari yang mungkin ditawarkan Nash?

 _Kabur._

Hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang terpikir olehnya untuk terhindar dari cengkeraman Nash yang berniat 'membeli'nya.

Namun, sekalipun ia berhasil menyelinap keluar dari pondok ini, tidak ada tempat baginya untuk melarikan diri. Tidak ada jalan keluar untuk pergi dari pulau tak berpenghuni ini kecuali bersama kapal dengan beberapa awak kapal— _yang kemungkinan kecil untuk bisa ia tumbangi._

Pesimis kembali datang, secara insting ia tahu bahwa dirinya akan mengalami luka serius, jika Nash berhasil memilikinya.

Nash pun mulai tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Kapten Keith untuk memulai kesepakatan jual-beli itu. Tanpa segan, pria itu pun mendudukan diri pada meja yang berada di samping Tetsuya. Kecemasan melanda, membuatnya betah berlama mematut pandangan pada sepasang kakinya yang tidak beralas.

"Kenapa kau tidak melihat ke arahku, _baby_? Para Omega sepertimu dipenuhi harga diri yang terlalu tinggi. Kau tidak akan memilikinya lagi, begitu aku selesai bernegosiasi dengan kaptenmu yang maruk itu— _hey, look at me_!"

Tetsuya berusaha menghindari dari sentuhan tangan sang kapten, ketika justru tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan tubuh penuh otot milik Jason Silver yang menahannya untuk kabur.

"Kumohon, pergilah." Pinta Tetsuya yang lantas dihadiahi gelak tawa meremeh Nash.

"Wow, siapa yang sangka wajah manis begitu berani menitahku? Sungguh santunnya perkataanmu." Sebotol bir yang menganggur dicekik untuk diteguk setengah isinya, Nash kembali mengobservasi sosok manis yang masih berdiri tangguh di hadapannya. "aku sedang berpikir berapa lama sikap itu akan bertahan setelah aku menjadikanmu hewan peliharaanku. Apakah kau akan menjadi hewan yang jinak, _babe_ —atau.. haruskah aku menghukummu terlebih dahulu?"

Kini Nash berdiri, mensejajarkan wajahnya. Tidak ada penolakan lagi yang dilakukan Tetsuya ketika dagunya diangkat oleh Nash. "Kau sudah melihat apa yang sanggup kulakukan, tapi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kulit lembut khas bangsawanmu itu. Aku tidak akan pernah mengurangi kecantikanmu, karena ada acara lain untuk melatih hewan peliharaan…"

Nash terus mengancam, dengan terus menjaga hasratnya untuk tidak sembarangan menyentuh buruannya.

Meski demikian, tidak dipungkiri tangan Nash sudah sejak tadi gatal ingin melakukan yang lebih.

" _You are mine._ "

.

.

Pagi hari, dengan kantung mata yang menyedihkan, Tetsuya melihat Kapten Keith datang bersama dengan.. entahlah, pria itu mungkin tidak cukup cakap untuk menyandang posisi serupa Keith dan Nash; bukan dikarenakan tinggi badannya yang memprihatinkan— _sama dengan Tetsuya._ namun, entah mengapa ada rasa yang familiar dari sosok itu.

Kedua pria itu memasuki gerbang dengan gelak tawa yang dilemparkan pria berpostur lebih rendah di sana. Dan ketika Tetsuya— _secara tidak sadar_ , mengamati pria itu, ia lansung mengalihkan atensi sepenuhnya pada Tetsuya. menghentikan langkah dan menatapnya.

Menyandarkan lengan di sebelah bahu Keith, si pria berujar penawaran untuk membelinya.

Nash yang kebetulan tidak berada di sana untuk melawannya, membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah bagi si pria dalam bernegosiasi kepada Kapten Keith.

Dan, Kapten Keith sepertinya tidak peduli siapa yang akan membayar tebusannya— _persis, seperti yang diduganya._

Ia melihat pria botak itu mengangkat bahunya sebelum kedua pria itu berjabat tangan sesaat setelah sekatung emas terlempar ke tangan sang kapten.

.

.

Tetsuya merasa syok. Semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Baru setelahnya ia tahu bahwa pria itu adalah perantara. Seorang suruhan bernama Armin yang tidak asing baginya. Pria dengan keahlian komunikasi, membuat kesepakatan terasa bagai membalik telapak tangan itu, serta kejeniusannya dalam penyamaran. Tetsuya hampir tidak mengenalinya..

"Angin apa yang membawamu ke sini, Tetsuya, dan di mana Eren?"

Kapten dari kapal berlogo sepasang sayap itu pun segera membawanya keluar dari pondok, mengangkat layar untuk memulai perjalanannya kembali. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Tetsuya mencoba memohonnya untuk sedikit menunda dan menjelaskan bahwa temannya juga harus diselamatkan. Salah satu awak kapal sang kapten dikirim kembali untuk menjemput Kagami Taiga.

Ia memiliki ribuan pertanyaan untuk kapten tersebut, tapi.. semua itu terlupakan saat ia kembali diingatkan tentang kehilangan mendadak yang dialaminya.

"Mama sudah meninggal, Papa. Itu sebabnya aku meninggalkan Jepang." Sesak, Tetsuya tidak mampu menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. "Aku datang mencarimu, untuk tinggal bersamamu,"

Levi merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan Tetsuya tidak menyiakan sambutan hangat itu.

"Tapi tidak di pulau ini, jika kau tidak keberatan." Tambahnya dengan tegas.

"Tentu Tetsuya, ikutlah bersamaku selama yang kau mau." Tetsuya yang masih terisak dalam dekapan, hanya mampu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Armin yang tidak sadar ikut menitikkan cairan bening pada mata dan hidungnya, secara bersama, dengan awak kapal lain yang menyaksikan adegan haru itu pun, memberikan sambutannya pada kru baru mereka.

.

" _Willkommen zu den Die Flügeln der Freiheit.._ "

.

.

.

 **つづく** **(?)**

* * *

 **[Tangerang, 12/9/2018 : 12.45 AM)**

 **a/n:** satu update-an sebelum Hiatus di Oktober ( _perhaps.._ )

 _* "Willkommen zu den Die Flügeln der Freiheit.._ " (Selamat datang di Sayap Kebebasan..)

.

 **Playlist ::**

1\. Charlie Puth – LA Girls

2\. Yoshiki ft. Hyde – Red Swan

.

.

-Kin


	3. BAB 3

Selama ini Tetsuya dan ibunya tidak pernah tahu, terlebih curiga sedikit pun, bahwa ayahnya menjalani kehidupan yang penuh petualangan.

 _Levi Ackerman adalah seorang kapten bajak laut_.

Kenyataan itu kini tidak lagi terbantah, pun menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuya selama ini.

Meskipun demikian, Tetsuya butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk menerima fakta itu. Terlebih saat melihat kembali sejak sekian lama. Ayahnya terlihat berbeda sulit untuk bisa langsung mengenalinya. Terakhir kali bertemu saat ulang tahunnya yang ke enam, adalah suaranya yang langsung teroorganisir dengan baik dalam ingatan. Nada baritone _khas_ satu-satunya yang tidak berubah hingga sekarang. Satu-satunya suara yang selalu mampu membuatnya terlelap bahkan sebelum dongeng yang dibacakan sang ayah benar-benar mencapai lembar terakhir.

Levi tidak terlalu banyak menurunkan gen yang membuatnya tampak mirip dengan sang anak. Sepertinya.. Eren terlalu sayang kepada Tetsuya hingga anak itu tidak terancam dari sebutan _midget_ untuk ia warisi, dengan memberi postur tubuh beserta paras manisnya. Sedangkan matanya adalah perpaduan unik dari keduanya. Kecuali dalam hal warna; ayah adalah sang pemenang. Seolah Levi ingin mengenalkan kepada Tetsuya ( _bahkan sedari janin_ ), betapa indah birunya lautan lepas di luar sana.

.

Beberapa jam setelah mereka berlayar keluar dari pelabuhan, Tetsuya menyadari bahwa pergerakan kapal ayahnya melambat. Penasaran, ia pun pergi ke atas dek untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sebuah kapal lain merapat—sejajar dengan kapal ayahnya.

 **Demi kaos kaki Flying Dutchman, itu kapal milik Nash Gold Jr.!**

' _Sejak kapan Nash mengikuti kami dari pulau markas para perompak itu?!_ '

Tetsuya memang belum menyinggung tentang rencana si Kapten Jabberwock pada ayahnya. Mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengobrol— _mungkin_ , _karena masih berusaha untuk mengatasi keterkejutannya akibat fakta bahwa Levi adalah benar salah satu seorang kapten dari perkumpulan perompak._ Namun, setidaknya ia merasa aman setelah ayahnya menyelamatkannya dan merasa sangat yakin bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melihat Nash lagi.

Tapi sekarang pria itu ada di sini, di atas dek kapal 'Flügeln der Freiheit', berdiri di sebelah Levi, mengajak ayahnya berbincang selayaknya kawan lama. Seharusnya Tetsuya sudah bisa mengira bahwa mereka sudah saling mengenal; mengingat mereka juga termasuk dari lima orang kapten yang berbagi markas perompak, pun daftar dari beberapa kapten yang paling disegani di lautan.

Hingga kemudian di sela perbincangan mereka, pandangan mata Nash yang dingin dan penuh hasrat langsung terpaku padanya, membuat Tetsuya terdiam membeku sekalipun tengah berdiri di atas dek dengan jaket hangat pemberian Levi.

Ketakutannya muncul kembali. Wajahnya pasti sudah sangat pucat sekarang, karena ayahnya segera beranjak ke sisinya dan meletakkan tangan di sekeliling tubuhnya dengan gestur melindungi.

"Kau berlayar pergi dengannya terlalu cepat, _Dude_.." ucap Nash, sama sekali tidak berusaha menyembunyikan alasan di balik kedatangannya. "Aku sendiri sudah berencana untuk membeli—"

"—Dia. Tidak. dijual!" tegas Levi.

"Tentu saja dia dijual." Nash membungkukkan badan, mencoba mencuri aroma manis dari sosok yang berlindung di belakang pria pendek di hadapannya. "Kau pun membayar untuk menebusnya, 'kan?! Dengar, aku bersedia membayarmu lebih besar, _Sir._ " Levi mendelik saat Nash benar-benar mengambil langkah; untuk lebih dekat dengan Tetsuya. Mendapat tatapan sarat permusuhan itu tidak lantas menyurutkan keinginan Nash. "Tenanglah, kau akan tetap mendapatkan keuntungan. _Well_ , kita berdua akan merasa sama-sama senang, kujamin."

"Kau salah mengerti, _scum._ " Satu alis Nash naik. "Dia anakku," jelas Levi dingin. "Dan aku tidak akan segan untuk merobek isi perut siapapun itu untuk kujadikan santapan hiu jika ada yang berani menyentuh Tetsuya." final Levi sekaligus sebagai jaminan untuk mengurang kecemasan Tetsuya yang terpeta pada eratnya remasan tangan mereka.

Nash terlihat sangat terkejut. Sesaat terasa suasana berubah tegang dan hening, sementara Nash terlihat seperti sedang menilai situasi. Matanya beralih berulang-ulang antara Tetsuya dan Levi; pria yang mengaku ayah si pemuda manis.

Detik itu Nash menyadari, bahwa ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya tanpa perlawanan dan memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Sambil tertawa dan mengeluhkan kesialannya, Nash mengambil langkah mundur.

" _My apologize_ , _Sir_. Sepertinya anakmu bukan jodohku, hahaha.."Suara Nash dibuat terdengar setulus mungkin, seolah ingin meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa ia tahu jika Tetsuya sudah tidak mungkin dikejarnya. Tapi baik Tetsuya maupun Levi tidak bisa begitu saja dibohongi. Terlebih bagi Tetsuya yang sudah lebih dahulu mengetahui maksud terselubung dari si kapten pirang itu padanya. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa percakapan Nash saat ini hanyalah sekadar penundaan sementara. Nash memang berlayar pergi, tapi ia merasa takut itu tidak akan menjadi kali terakhir mereka bertemu.

' _Tuhan, semoga benar kami tidak saling berjodoh._ '

.

.

Setibanya di rumah Levi; St. Kitts, sebuah pulau yang berada di tengah-tengah jalur pelayaran, barulah mereka mendapatkan kesempatan untuk saling berbicara.

Bagi Tetsuya ini adalah tempat ideal untuk menghabiskan waktu; meski untuk sekadar bertukar cerita. Di sebuah rumah kecil yang terletak di tepi pantai, cukup jauh dari kota, sehingga ayahnya bisa melabuhkan kapalnya di lepas pantai; dan menaiki perahu dayung untuk sampai ke daratan jika memang perlu. Tapi ayahnya mengaku tidak pernah perlu melakukan hal itu. Karena St. Kitts adalah pangkalan Jerman dan Levi merupakan hasil persilangan orang Jerman— _blaster_ Prancis. Sehingga hanya kapal-kapal _selain_ berbendera Jerman, Jepang dan Itali saja yang akan diserang. Tiga negara mantan _power axis_ (meski sesekali kapal Inggris dan Prancis lolos dari bidikan target sang kapten.)

Rumah ayahnya sangat unik, seperti sebuah pondok bergaya Tudor, yang sengaja diubah untuk mengakomodasi iklim tropis. Rumah tersebut dilengkapi dengan kamar-kamar yang terbuka dan jendela besar untuk mengalirkan udara yang berasal dari segala arah. Lantai kayu yang mengilap, pohon palem besar sebagai penyejuk alami, tirai tipis bertumpuk, semua itu menambah sentuhan _nature._ Tetapi perabot di dalamnya sangat elegan dan dengan desain yang terkesan bernuansa Inggris. Semuanya terlihat bersih tanpa cela; seperti yang diharapkan dari sebuah hunian seorang _clean freak_. Lukisan yang tergantung di dinding bercita rasa tinggi dan seketika mengingatkan Tetsuya pada koleksi lukisan ibunya, membuatnya merasa kembali ke rumah.

Kamar yang disediakan untuknya jauh lebih besar daripada kamarnya saat berada di Jepang. Di dalamnya, terdapat lemari pakaian antik yang terbuat dari kayu ceri dengan hiasan yang terbuat dari gading di bagian pintunya; tempat tidurnya memiliki tiang berukir dan dilengkapi dengan lapisan kelambu putih untuk melindunginya dari gigitan nyamuk. Serta keindahan dari panorama laut dan pelabuhan dari balkon kamarnya, membuat kamar ini menjadi tempat terbaik yang pernah Tetsuya miliki.

.

Pukul tujuh, Tetsuya beranjak ke ruang makan; yang juga memiliki pemandangan langsung ke laut. Sesuai dugaan, makan malam yang disajikan malam itu adalah hidangan lokal berupa kepiting yang diisi pisang raja dan tomat berbumbu dilengkapi anggur Prancis dan teh hitam dengan kualitas terbaik. Embusan angin sepoi-sepoi masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka, begitu pula suara deburan ombak yang menenangkan. Tetsuya memiliki firasat, ia akan sangat suka tinggal di sini. Berbeda dengan Kagami Taiga, yang menghabiskan sepanjang malam hanya untuk memelototi para pelayan dan berkeras akan mengejar kapal paling pagi untuk pulang ke rumah.

Malam semakin tenggelam, begitu Kagami beranjak tidur; dengan wajah masamnya, Levi mengajak Tetsuya ke pantai untuk berjalan-jalan. Ajakan itu Tetsuya gunakan sebaik mungkin untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang selama ini terus mengendap di dalam otak. Sebagai orangtuanya, Levi dengan mudah menangkap sinyal itu. Ia bahkan siap untuk memberikan jawaban tanpa harus berusaha mencari pembenaran atas pilihan hidupnya, dengan menjelaskan bagaimana sang ayah bisa sampai memiliki awak kapal dan menjadi kapten dengan julukan _der stärkste Kapitän*_.

.

"Jadi seperti film ' _Pirates of the Caribbean_ ', apa motivasi papa menjadi bajak laut juga untuk mencari harta karun?" buka Tetsuya dalam sesi tanya-jawab bersama Papa Levi.

"Aku dulu seorang pelaut muda amatiran yang bekerja untuk pedagang gelap, yang hanya berambisi untuk mencari keuntungan sendiri di tengah badai besar." Cerita Levi kepadanya. "Hingga kemudian hanya tersisa beberapa orang di antara kami yang berhasil selamat. Kami terapung di laut beberapa hari sebelum para perompak menemukan kami."

Rasanya Tetsuya bisa mengerti. "Jadi, papa merasa berutang budi pada mereka, karena mereka telah menyelamatkan nyawa papa?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan tindakan mereka itu penyelamatan, Nak. Mereka hanya sekadar mengulurkan tangan."

"Jika tidak, mereka akan terus berlayar tanpa berhenti?" tebak Tetsuya.

Levi mengangguk, dari mata biru anaknya ia beralih memandang air di pesisir pantai yang saling bergulung-gulung. "Kami diberi penawaran standar; 'bergabung dengan mereka atau dikembalikan ke dalam air'. Dan kau pasti tahu apa yang menjadi pilihanku saat itu."

Tetsuya menunduk, memandang jilatan ombak pada kaki telanjang miliknya dan ayahnya. Jejak kaki mereka dibelakang tidak lagi berbekas ketika dayungan ombak menyapu pasir, seperti mesin pengisap yang siap menghapus tiap jejak kenangan sesiapapun yang melintas.

"Tapi papa tidak harus terus dengan mereka, 'kan? Saat sampai di pelabuhan, papa bisa mengambil jalan sendiri?"

"Kami tidak pernah pergi ke pelabuhan, setidaknya para perompak yang aku ikuti saat itu tidak pernah ke sana untuk waktu yang lama. Ketika kami akhirnya datang ke salah satu pelabuhan, yah.. jujur kukatakan bahwa aku sudah terlanjur menikmati hidupku sebagai perompak. Meninggalkan kemewahan yang kupunya untuk menebus satu kebebasan. Memulai segalanya dari nol, menikmati hidup sambil mengambil pembelajaran dari bekerja keras, hingga aku berhasil memiliki kapal sendiri."

"Apakah kejadian itu sebelum atau setelah papa bertemu dengan mama?"

"Sebelum."

"Dan, mama tidak curiga?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Apa yang sedang papa lakukan di Inggris saat bertemu dengan mama?"

Mendengar itu ayahnya menyeringai tampan. "Berburu harta karun."

"Jangan katakan, papa—"

"—dengarkan papamu ini sampai selesai, Nak." Tetsuya mengangguk, Levi melanjutkan. "Kapten kapal yang pertama aku ikuti saat itu berhasil membuatku tergila-gila pada perburuan harta. Dibutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun bagiku untuk mengetahui bahwa keluarga Yeager memiliki potongan terakhir peta harta karun yang selama itu aku cari."

Tetsuya meremas telapak tangan Levi, dengan sorot mata menuntut kejujuran, ia bertanya. "Apa.. papa mencintai mama?"

Jawaban itu tidak segera datang. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Levi sendiri untuk mencari tahu. "Pertanyaan sulit, hm.." Gumamnya.

Levi mengambil beberapa langkah mendekat ke bibir pantai, dan terhenti saat sesuatu yang keras mengantuk ujung jemari kakinya. Tetsuya menghampiri, membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu tersebut.

Mata biru indah itu terlalu takjub oleh keindahan kerang temuannya, tanpa menyadari senyum tipis yang terukir di wajah ayahnya.

"Ketahuilah, meski aku berasal dari keluarga bergelimang harta, sebagai pewaris satu-satunya Ackerman, aku mencicipi hidup dalam kefakiran kasih sayang orangtuaku sendiri."

Tetsuya mendongak tepat saat senyum itu hilang. "Aku pun tidak mencoba mengais kekurangan itu, bahkan ketika aku menikahi Eren."

Kini mata mereka saling bertemu. "Nak, jika kau bertanya persoalan cinta padaku, jawaban yang terpikir olehku hanyalah Eren, kau dan laut." Karena bagi Levi sendiri tidak ada yang lebih tepat untuk ia jawab selain ketiga entitas itu.

Sesungguhnya, Tetsuya masih punya banyak pertanyaan mengenai masa lalu mereka, tapi ia akan simpan itu semua untuk waktu yang lain.

Didorong rasa penasaran, Tetsuya kembali pada pertanyaan awal. "Lalu, apakah pada akhirnya papa berhasil menemukan potongan peta harta karun itu?"

"Tidak," gumamnya pelan. "Tapi aku tinggal terlalu lama untuk mencarinya. Kau diciptakan sebelum pada akhirnya aku pergi. Eren dan kau adalah alasan untukku kembali; pulang ke rumah. Meskipun pada akhirnya Eren tidak mau kuajak berlayar dan.. dia—" ada isakan yang samar terdengar, dan itu bukan milik Levi. Tetsuya tidak pandai menyembunyikan jejak melankolisnya sendiri, namun ayahnya bersedia menutupinya dalam pelukan. Sambil mengusap punggung Tetsuya, ia melanjutkan."—meskipun begitu, aku tetap bersyukur. Kalian adalah cahaya yang menerangi hidupku, harta berharga yang akhirnya kutemukan dan kumiliki."

Air mata menggenang, lalu tumpah ruah di kedua pipi. Seperti pelangi yang terbit setelah usainya hujan. Tetsuya tersenyum atas kalimat penenang Levi di akhir percakapan mereka malam itu.

Akhirnya, ia pulang ke rumah,

Sebuah rumah yang ia sebut keluarga.

.

.

Tetsuya merasakan hidup di St. Kitts sangatlah menyenangkan. Setiap pagi, ia terbangun untuk menyongsong hari penuh sinar matahari dan petualangan. Dengan didampingi Papa Levi, ia belajar berenang, dan hampir melakukannya setiap hari di laut Karibia yang biru dan hangat. Ia pun diajarkan cara berpedang sebagai pertahanan diri, dengan dalih sang ayah ' _Patahkan kebanggaannya, serang batang dengan pedang!_ ', dua hari Tetsuya berpikir, setelah menanyakan maksud kalimat itu kepada Armin barulah ia agak paham.

Tidak hanya itu, duda beranak satu itu pun mengajarkan Tetsuya cara menunggangi kuda secara baik dan benar, dengan harapan agar kelak mampu memberikan cucu-cucu yang lucu. Dan untuk yang satu ini, Tetsuya tidak berhasrat untuk mencari tahu maksud terselubung si papa.

Pada akhirnya, Tetsuya hanya bisa menyukai tempat itu meskipun terkadang cuaca panasnya cukup menyengat. Semua itu adalah hal baru untuknya. Dan di usianya yang masih terbilang muda, ia menganggapnya sangat mengagumkan. Penduduk lokalnya beragam dan sangat ramah, makanannya berbeda, iklimnya berbeda, pun hiburan jalanannya jauh berbeda. Contohnya seperti yang ia dan Armin lihat sore ini di pinggiran jalan.

Tetsuya tidak ada hentinya tertawa anggun setiap hewan yang dipanggil 'Kondo' oleh pawangnya itu menunjukkan atraksinya; mulai dari mendorong-dorong gerobak, sampai memakai topeng berwajah titan kolosal.

Bayaran untuk pertunjukkannya pun terjangkau, cukup ditebus dengan sekeping uang atau buah-buahan, ucapan terima kasih pun didapat.

Hiburan sederhana yang tidak bisa dibayangkan terjadi di kampung halaman, Tetsuya yang ketagihan ingin melihat lagi pun bertanya jadwal panggungnya kepada Armin.

Rambut bob pirang bergoyang indah saat kepalanya menggeleng. "Tidak menentu, tapi kau bisa melihatnya di internet kalau mendadak butuh hiburan itu."

Tetsuya mengeluarkan nota kecil berisi daftar belanjaan dan pensil kayu dari saku. " _Keyword_ nya?"

" _Monkey's Mask._ "

.

.

Kagami Taiga tidak pernah benar-benar mengejar kapal untuk kembali ke Inggris ataupun Jepang, seperti yang direncanakan pertama kali setibanya di St. Kitts. Meskipun ia tidak terbiasa dengan cuaca panas di pulau, tapi pria temperamental itu tetap tinggal karena tidak mau membiarkan Tetsuya sendirian berada di antara para perompak. Meskipun begitu, Kagami sekarang sudah cukup mengenal beberapa perompak, paling tidak yang merupakan awak kapal Levi. Sama halnya dengan Tetsuya, ia bahkan sudah mulai menganggap beberapa di antara mereka sebagai teman baiknya, sejak mengetahui sebagian besar kru kapal Flügeln der Freiheit cukup sopan dan terhormat, meskipun mereka terkadang terlalu frontal dan memiliki jiwa bebas dalam berpetualang atau bahkan terlalu peduli pada kebersihan, tapi mereka semua akan selalu bisa menempatkan diri dengan masyarakat berkelas.

Terbiasa bangun pagi bermasker iler di sekitaran pipi hingga jakun, Kagami melupakan aturan keras yang berlaku di rumah Kapten Levi.

' _Bangun tidur, segera cuci kasur, cuci piyama, cuci kamar, lalu sucikan diri._

 _Jangan lupa pakai sabun aroma lemon_ '

Mengingat perintah itu, Kagami bisa meramalkan akan seperti apa dirinya jika setahun penuh tinggal di kediaman Ackerman.

.

.

Levi Ackerman akan selalu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, terlebih dalam hal melindungi Tetsuya dari para Alpha (abnormal sampai yang bipolar), seperti Nash Gold Jr. Levi bahkan masih merasakan sensasi kesemutan pada telapak tangannya akibat menahan diri untuk tidak menebas tengkuk kapten jahanam itu.

Saat mendengar Kapten Nash sudah memiliki seorang perompak wanita bernama ' _BlackPink_ '—sebutan yang berasal dari warna rambut wanita itu.

Dan Tetsuya memang pernah melihat Nash sekali di tengah lautan, ketika ia dan ayahnya berburu harta karun ketika Nash baru saja membajak sebuah kapal. Pada saat itulah ia mengetahui bahwa jika Levi tidak mengambil alih para sandera Keith, Nash pasti akan membunuh mereka. Dan sebelum Nash pergi, pria itu sempat menghampirinya sebentar untuk berbisik di luar jangkauan pendengaran Levi, "Jangan berpikir aku telah melupakanmu, hewan peliharaanku.. waktu kita akan segera datang."

Itu mungkin satu-satunya noda hitam dalam pengalaman luar biasa yang dinikmatinya selama tinggal bersama ayahnya di pulau. Ia sadar mimpi buruk itu belum sepenuhnya hilang. Seketika ia teringat pesan mendiang ibunya.

.

.

'Menemukan _mate_ '

Sederhana, namun tidak semudah pelafalannya dalam berbagai bahasa yang kaukuasai. Tingkat kesulitannya mungkin hampir serupa dengan misi Tetsuya dan ayahnya dalam mencari harta karun. Selama beberapa tahun di St. Kitts, yang selalu Tetsuya inginkan adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama Levi untuk menebus waktu yang hilang saat dulu mereka tidak bersama.

Selama tiga tahun, ia selalu merasa seperti itu, sampai Xavi Inocencio kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya di Afrika. Pria karismatik, berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki tambang batu akik di kepulauan seribu. Tidak disangka, sebulan memantau Tetsuya, pria itu lantas menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya—sampai pria itu mengetahui siapa ayahnya dan dengan cukup kasar menjelaskan kenapa hubungan mereka tidak bisa berlanjut. Jujur, semua itu bukan karena Levi seorang perompak! Tidak ada seorang pun di St. Kitts yang mengetahuinya. Tapi karena keluarga Xavi menganggap Levi hanyalah rakyat biasa (meski tidak pada standar jelata). Keluarga Inocencio merasa cukup terpandang sehingga menganggap Tetsuya tidak cukup layak bersanding dengan putra semata wayang sekaligus pewaris satu-satunya mereka.

Hati Tetsuya hancur ketika Xavi menunjukkan sikap dingin setelahnya, meskipun ia berhasil menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan cukup baik. Ia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan ayahnya mengetahui ini semua.

Namun, mereka tinggal di pulau yang sama. Entah bagaimana, dengan mudah Levi berhasil mengetahuinya. Dan Tetsuya bisa menebaknya dari suasana ayahnya yang tiba-tiba suram.

.

Suatu hari, ia menyinggung tentang usia Tetsuya, dan Farlan—salah satu awak kapalnya yang paling setia—datang dengan komentar, "Hei, bagaimana jika dijodohkan denganku saja?" alhasil, seringai dibalas tatapan tajam.

"Mampus saja kau dilaut!"

"Hahaha _kidding_ , _bro.._ "

"Opsi yang lebih waras?!"

Farlan tampak berpikir, seketika pandangannya jatuh pada salah satu pelanggan yang baru saja meneriakkan pesanannya di meja terujung bar.

"Bagaimana dengan pemuda berambut merah itu? Kurasa Tetsuya akan menyukainya."

Levi paham betul maksud dan tujuan si lawan bicara. "Maksudmu, karena suara bocah itu mirip denganku?"

" _Bingo_ ~"

Cecair hitam pada cangkir masih tersisa setengah, tiba-tiba Levi tidak bernafsu untuk meminumnya lagi. Mendengar opini Farlan dampaknya sama dengan seperti tercabut separuh ruh. Levi terlihat pucat, ia segera beranjak dari bar dan Tetsuya dipanggil ke ruang kerja ayahnya—segera, setibanya Levi di rumah.

.

.

Setelah reaksi ayahnya pada saat mendengar komentar Farlan, Tetsuya mengira ayahnya akan membahas rencana pernikahannya. Ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa ayahnya sudah membuat sebuah keputusan.

Begitu duduk di kursi seberang meja kerja ayahnya, Tetsuya mendengar secara samar saat Levi berkata, "Jangan lantas menyukai seseorang hanya karena ia memiliki suara tampan dengan saku mapan."

"Maaf—tadi papa bilang apa?"

"Hindari kaum Alpha berambut mentereng."

Segaris alis Tetsuya menukik.

Levi pasang tampang paling serius.

"Aku akan mengirimmu ke Inggris."

Reflek Tetsuya berkata. "Tidak." Jawaban yang bahkan tidak perlu dipikir susah-payah.

Begitu pula sebaliknya, Levi juga tidak berusaha untuk mendebatnya. Sesuai prediksi.

Yang lebih tua kemudian menjelaskan, "Kau tahu, aku dan Eren bukanlah pasangan sempurna. Dia berasal dari keluarga terpandang, sementara aku saat itu dengan sombong meninggalkan keluarga Ackerman, aku yang hanyalah pria biasa yang kemudian diasuh oleh Kenny dan tinggal di dunia bawah. Tapi kau harus tahu, aku tidak malu sedikitpun dengan jalan hidupku, apalagi dengan tempatku dibesarkan saat itu. Orangtua asuhku memang sangat kaku, tapi kutahu dia baik. Dan Eren, dengan segala kekurangan yang kumiliki dapat menerimaku sekalipun kedua orangtuanya menentang keras hubungan kami."

"Aku tahu semua itu, Papa."

"Yah, aku tahu kau sudah mengetahuinya. Maksudku, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau memiliki darah biru? Bagaimanapun juga, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan memercayainya, selama kau berada di sini. Lagi pula, aku baru menyadarinya hari ini, apa akibat yang kutimbulkan dengan memertahankanmu di sini bersamaku? Kau melewatkan musim perburuan jodoh di London, semua pesta besar dan pesta dansa yang biasa dihadiri para Omega kalangan atas—semua yang diinginkan Eren untukmu, termasuk seorang _mate_ sejati sebagai pendamping hidupmu."

Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Papa sudah mendengar tentang Xavi Inocencio, ya?"

Levi menyilang lengan, mendengus saat menjawab. "Hm."

Tetsuya tidak berani mengintip ke wajah ayahnya yang seperti tengah menahan amarah saat ini.

"Aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk menyembelih si tua bangka Inocencio saat itu juga."

Kepalanya terangkat. "Papa tidak boleh anarkis!"

"Sebenarnya, hanya domba ternaknya saja yang baru papa gorok."

Lemas, Tetsuya menjedutkan keningnya ke meja. Levi mengamati sambil melanjutkan. "Apakah kau mencintai bocah songong itu?"

"Huh?"

"Xavi.. Xavi!"

"Oh"

Tetsuya mempertimbangkan jawabannya sejenak, lalu tanpa ragu ia pun mengakui perasaannya, "Tidak juga. Kupikir yang kurasakan ini hanya ketertarikan sesaat— _ano_.. apa bahasa bekennya 'topeng monyet'—"

"—Cinta monyet, Nak." Koreksi Levi.

"Ah.. ya itu. Tapi sejujurnya aku sendiri belum siap untuk jatuh cinta. Dan Xavi- _san_ hanyalah pria pertama yang aku temui di sini, yang aku kira bisa menjadi pendamping yang baik untukku."

"Entah dia akan menjadi suami yang baik atau tidak, dia hanyalah bocah random yang hanya dipertemukan tapi tidak untuk dipersatukan denganmu. Nak, pikirkan kembali apa yang baru saja kau katakan. Selama kau berada di sini, memang hanya dia yang bisa kau pertimbangkan untuk menjadi _mate_ mu. Dan itu adalah jumlah yang menyedihkan. Seorang keturunan Ackerman dan Yeager sepertimu seharusnya memiliki ribuan _mate_ yang bisa kau pilih, dan itu hanya terjadi jika kau berada di Inggris." Levi meraih sesuatu di dalam lacinya, lalu selembar amplop yang telah menguning termakan waktu tergeletak di tengah meja antara Levi dan Tetsuya.

"Kau harus kembali ke Inggris untuk mengambil warisanmu, mengikuti musim perjodohan yang selalu diidam-idamkan Eren untukmu, dan bersiap untuk mencari _mate_ yang pantas untuk kau nikahi."

Ia sadar pendapat ayahnya ada benarnya, bahwa ia mungkin tidak memiliki pilihan lain, dan inilah yang terbaik. Tapi.. memiliki _mate_ berkebangsaan Inggris itu artinya ia harus tinggal lagi di Inggris, dan ia benci jika membayangkan harus meninggalkan kehidupannya yang tenang dan menyenangkan di pulau ini bersama Papa Levi.

Di sisi lain, jika ia cukup beruntung, ia mungkin bisa menemukan orang Inggris yang memiliki jiwa petualang, sehingga bersedia berpindah ke Karibia demi membuktikan rasa cinta padanya kelak. Nah, itu baru pasangan idaman Tetsuya dan mertua (Papa Levi). Sempurna..

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Tetsuya merasa lebih termotivasi dengan perjalanannya kembali ke Inggris.

"Papa benar," ujarnya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta dan menikah. Namun, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya di Inggris, jika aku tidak memiliki seseorang yang bisa membawaku masuk ke pergaulan di sana?"

Sebelah tangan Tetsuya diraih, Levi menaruh amplop itu di telapak tangannya. " _Keine sorge*_ , aku mungkin tidak memiliki teman dan relasi orang-orang kelas atas sebanyak mamamu, tapi ada seorang teman yang berutang budi padaku dan dia juga berasal dari kelas atas, dengan relasi orang-orang penting."

Tetsuya menatapnya, menunggu ayahnya melanjutkan.

"Tiba di Inggris, temui si perjaka tua berambut pirang."

Ada berapa banyak manusia dengan ciri serupa di dataran Britania, pikir Tetsuya. Bingung.

"Namanya adalah Smith—Erwin Smith."

.

 _Maka dimulailah petualangan Tetsuya mencari sang_ mate _.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **つづく** **(?)**

* * *

 **[Jakarta, 10/1/2020 : 6.08 PM]**

 _*der stärkste Kapitän_ : _the strongest captain_ (plesetan dari _Die stärksten Soldaten der Menschheit_ : _Humanity's strongest soldier_ )

* _Keine sorge_ : _don't worry_

 **a/n:** _republish from wttpd_

 _semoga di tahun 2020 kita semua bisa lebih produktif menulis ;)_

 **Playlist ::**

1\. On My Way – Alan Walker

2\. Jojoushi – L'Arc~en~ciel

3\. What We Will Never Know – Innerpartysystem

.

.

-Kin


End file.
